Good Friends and Best Friends
by Little Phili
Summary: In life you have friends. Some are close, some are not. Some are good friends and some are your best friends. At times you don't know what friends are your good friends or best friends. Gilbert knows though.


**AN: Do I own anything? Nope nope nope nope I do not**

* * *

_Everyone has two types of friends in the world. You have your good friends and you have your best friends. Sometimes it's hard to tell your best friends from your good friends but Gilbert knows the difference._

Hungary tapped her foot as Austria knocked on the door repeatedly waiting for the albino to answer the door.

"Prussia open this damn door already!" Hungary yelled annoyed.

"You don't have to shout Hungary." The Austrian said before the door opened.

"Hey guys come in."

_His good friends will knock on his door_

France opened the door to Prussia's house with the key that he gave him and walked into his house, Spain following him.

"WE'RE HOME MI AMIGO!~" Spain yelled laughing with France.

"Hey guys! It's awesome to see you! Kesesesese~" Prussia said as he saw the two.

_But his best friends will walk right in and say WE'RE HOOOOME~_

Prussia laughed loudly telling a story to a few people with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"And so then I said 'That isn't a worm it's a wurst!'" As the Prussian was speaking Hungary walked over and took the beer bottle out of his hand and started to drag him out of the house.

"Prussia you've had enough, now it's time to get you home."

"Aaaaaw but I was having an awesome time!"

_His good friends will take his drink away when they think he's had enough _

Prussia saw Antonio stumbling along the bar with France laughing and tripping everywhere until they found Prussia with a beer in his hands.

"Gilbert, don't forget to drink the rest of that~ it's not good to waste!" The Frenchman said drinking the rest of his own drink.

_But his best friends will be just as drunk as him and say to him drink up you know it's not good to waste_

"Hey Lizzie! Danke for coming you're totally a bit more awesome for it!" Prussia said as the officer unlocked the cell.

"Prussia you idiot… You do not go around trying to take people's vital regions! " Hungary said as she raised her frying pan

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY DON'T HIT MY AWESOME FACE!"

_His good friends will bail him out of jail and tell him what he did wrong_

"Damn…." France said rubbing the back of his neck. "We messed up… But that was pretty fun no?" Both Prussia and Spain laughed so hard they fell off the jail's bed.

_But his best friends will sit next to him and say how much fun it was_

"Prussia is a totally git. He's not even a damn nation anymore." England said.

"He's annoying yes. But it's rude to say rude things behind a person's back Arthur. Not shut up." Austria said sipping his tea.

"Yes whatever.."

_His good friends will __talk shit to the person who talks shit about him_

"Prussia is a totally git. He's not even a damn nation anymore." England said. Spain's eye twitched slightly and he stood up, before punching the Englishman right in the jaw making him fall down on the ground.

"Do NOT talk about Gilbert that way puta or you'll get worst than a hit." Spain said angrily before walking out of the room.

_But his good friends will knock them out_

"So I don't know if he may still have those feelings for me…" the Hungarian said.

"You should just hit him with that frying pan of yours until he tells you how he feels, keseseses~"

"PRUSSIA I'M BEING SERIOUS DAMMIT"

_His good friends say they are too busy to listen to his problems, but when it comes to them they expect him to have all the time in the world._

France picked up his ringing phone. "Bonjour?" He answered trying to put on his blue tie

"Hey Franny? Can you help me with Mattie?" Prussia said through the phone. France smiled.

"Oui of course~ I'm the country of love after all~" France said, then letting Prussia explain what happened.

"Well, what you should do at the next meeting is say you have to talk to Matthew in private and then you should…"

_But his best friends will not only kick everything out of their schedule to listen to what's wrong, but help come up with vindictive plans to make you feel a whole lot better!_

"Prussia why are you at my house in two in the morning?!" Austria asked the Prussian standing at his door step.

"Because I wanted to bother you!"

"I'm sorry but get back to your own house!"

"Fine…."

_His good friends will say sorry when he wants to talk and hang out at odd hours of the night. _

"Bruder! Get your friends back to their own houses now!" Germany said annoyed and tired.

"But West we're having so much fun!" Prussia whined.

"Si Germany hang out with us!" Spain said.

"It's two in the morning. OUT!"

_But his best friends come over and hang out with him until they get kicked out_

"I'm sorry Prussia but I kinda lost Gilbird..." Hungary said. But the Prussian didn't say anything and started to walk outside and look for his pet.

_His good friends have never seen him cry_

"I'm so sorry Gil…." Spain said as he patted the albino's back.

"I didn't protect him like I was suppose to…" Prussia said looking down at the lifeless body of Holy Roman Empire, tears running down his cheeks.

"It'll be okay Gilbert." France said as the three nations hugged each other in a big group hug, crying silently.

_But his best friends cry with him_

_And there is one more major difference that Gilbert knows about his good friends and his best friends. _

_Good friends as for awhile_

_But best friends are for life_

* * *

**AN: I wrote this for because I one love the Bad Touch Trio friendship and two because I love my friends so very much, you guys make my life so much better. I love you all!~ Little Phili out!~**


End file.
